


Tansanitblau

by Jilypotter



Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Gem Trilogy - Kerstin Gier, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilypotter/pseuds/Jilypotter
Summary: Es gab einen Zeitfehler, doch niemand wusste davon. Dass Voldemort an der Macht ist und Schlammblüter schlicht Sklaven sind, dass ist doch Recht normal. Der innere Zirkel Voldemorts weiß um Zauberer und Hexen mit dem Gen, das es ihnen vermag durch die Zeit zu reisen. Ein Genträger ist Draco Malfoy. Doch der zweite Genträger ist nicht wie erwartet Pansy Parkinson, sondern das Schlammblut Hermine Granger. Und neben ihnen soll es noch einen weiteren Zeitreisenden geben, der so einiges auf den Kopf stellt? Ob das gut geht?





	Tansanitblau

**Author's Note:**

> Weder Harry Potter, noch die Edelsteintrilogie gehören mir und gehören einzig und allein J. K. Rowling und Kerstin Gier.

Hermine taumelte etwas zurück und ließ dabei den Teller mit Speisen fallen. Schon wieder dieser Schwindel und dann diese unausweichliche Übelkeit, die sie ein Mal mehr nicht zuordnen konnte. In letzter Zeit passierte ihr dies öfter und sie schob es auf das schimmlige Brot, welches sie zu essen bekam. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Natürlich gab es auch Zeiten in denen sie deutlich mehr zu essen bekam, als Brot mit irgendwelchem Belag. Zum Beispiel wenn die Reinblüter nicht so viel aßen, wie man ihnen auftischte. Dann war es den Bedinsteten gestattet die Reste zu sich zu nehmen. Das waren immer gute Tage. Aber in letzter Zeit war so viel los, dass dies nicht unbedingt immer möglich war.  
Sie war eigentlich auf dem Weg gewesen, um Miss Parkinson eine Mahlzeit zu bringen. Hier auf Schloss Hogwarts, welches als Hauptsitz für den dunklen Lord galt, verbrachte sie nun schon einige Tage, da Lord Voldemort seinen inneren Zirkel herbei gerufen hatte. Seit sich Hermine zurück erinnern konnte, war sie noch nie auf diesem Schloss gewesen, sondern hatte lediglich davon gehört, während ihre Herren davon sprachen. Dass sie ebenfalls hier war, lag schlicht daran, dass die Malfoys – die Familie der sie diente – planten länger hier zu bleiben. Hannah Abbot, eine Bedienstete von besagter Miss Parkinson hatte ihr erzählt, dass dies alles an diesem Gen lag, welches manche Zauberer besaßen. Die sollte ihnen erlauben in der Zeit zu reisen und Miss Parkinson war angeblich eine von ihnen. Lang sei diese Genlinie unauffindbar gewesen, bis die Parkinsons einen Beweis hinterlegt hatten, dass die letzte Zeitreisende Pansy war. Für Hermine klang das alles recht albern, aber nun gut, ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass es mal eine Zeit gegeben haben soll, in der Hexen und Zauberer auch als ein Märchen galten. Warum also auch nicht Zeitreisen? Hinzu kam, dass Hermine selbst magische Kräfte besaß, während ihre Eltern nie solche besessen hatten. Doch brachte es sie weiter? Nicht wirklich. Die Brünette war im Schloss als Schlammblut bekannt. So nannte man Hexe und Zauberer ihrer Abstammung. Menschen, die Magie beherrschten, aber niemanden in der Ahnenlinie besaßen, die ebenfalls magisch waren. Andernfalls wäre sie ein Halbblut gewesen. Aber auch hier gab es feine Unterschiede. Das ganze System, welches ihre Welt bestimmte, war für Hermine einfach, da sie darin aufgewachsen war. Nur selten gab es Zauberer und Hexen, die wohl noch andere Zeiten kannten. Aber im Grunde war es einfach gehalten. Je mehr magisches Blut du in deiner direkten Ahnenreihe aufweisen konntest, desto höher war dein Ansehen. Insgesamt soll es nur 28 Familien geben, die wirklich als reinblütig galten und ein großer Teil war davon schon verstorben.  
Trotzdem änderte dieses Wissen nichts an ihrer Stellung. Als Schlammblut war sie ganz unten in der Nahrungskette. Sie war schlicht eine Magd, eine einfache Bedienstete, welche nur die nötigsten Zauber beigebracht bekommen hatte und gelernt hatte ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten, sodass sie nicht zu einem zerstörerischen, wabernden Etwas wurde, was auch als Obscurial bezeichnet wurde.  
Hermine selbst war eine von vielen angestellten im Hause Malfoy. Schon ihre Eltern hatten der Familie gedient und somit wurde sie in diesem Sinne mit vererbt. Sie war dafür zuständig Mrs. Malfoy jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab zu lesen, wenn ihre eigene Mutter gerade mit dem Kochen des Essens beschäftigt war. Zudem hatte sie als Kind als Spielgefährtin – oder besser Spielzeug – für den Sohn der Familie dienen müssen. Angenehm war das nicht gerade, denn der Blonde hatte einen Spaß daran sie als Friseurpuppe zu nutzen oder Zauber an ihr zu üben, die ihm beigebracht wurden.  
Da nicht nur die Parkinsons zum inneren Kreise zählten, sondern auch die Malfoys, waren sie auch nach Hogwarts gereist und die persönlichen Bediensteten wurden ebenfalls dort geduldet. Man mochte meinen, dass es auf Schloss Hogwarts genügend Diener gab, aber vermutlich war dies ein Ausdruck von Macht und Reichtum. Wer sich gleich zwei persönliche Diener für eine einzige Frau leisten konnte, der galt wohl als besonders Reich.  
Warum sie gerade allerdings Miss Parkinson ihr essen brachte, war schlicht um Hannah einen Gefallen zu tun. Sie hatte dafür ihr eine Pause eingebracht, als es darum ging Mrs. Malfoy die Füße zu massieren. Eine Aufgabe, die Hermine so gar nicht leiden konnte, aber immer wieder verlangt wurde.

Die Brünette schloss für einen Moment die Augen und als sich ihr Magen umdrehte, wurde es plötzlich schwarz um sie. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte man sie magisch in die Luft gehoben und sie würde irgendwo hin geschleudert werden. Doch als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich auf dem selben Gang wieder, auf dem sie zuvor gestanden hatte. Sie war unsanft auf dem Steinboden gelandet und rappelte sich nun wieder auf. Noch immer war sie recht zittrig auf den Beinen und hoffte nur, dass sie nicht jeden Moment wieder hinfallen würde. Leider gab es hier auch keine Möglichkeit irgendwo fest zu halten. Nochmals schloss sie die Augen und als sie diese wieder öffnete, beschloss sie lieber schnell die Mahlzeit zu Miss Parkinson zu bringen, bevor Hannah dafür Ärger bekam. Allerdings war ihr Teller verschwunden und mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie dabei zu, wie gerade zwei junge Mädchen an ihr vorbei liefen, die so etwas wie eine Uniform trugen. Gerade hatte sie noch einige Schritte gehen wollen, da drehte sich ein älterer Herr zu ihr herum, welcher nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt gestanden hatte. Der Mann hatte einen langen, weißen Bart, eine Halbmondbrille und trug erstaunlich viel gestrickte Kleidung. Er machte doch einen recht lächerlichen Eindruck, zumal seine Kleidung sehr bunt gehalten war. Bisher kannte Hermine zwar so einge Kleidungsstücke, doch nicht an Herrschaften in seinem Alter. Vor Allem nicht hier auf Hogwarts. Hier trugen die Meisten schwarze, lange Umhänge und wirkten sehr beschäftigt und streng. Keiner von ihnen stand je gelassen im Flur und schien schlicht die Zeit zu genießen, so wie er es gerade tat.  
"Ah, Miss Granger.", sprach er sie an und schaute sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an. Er besah sie sich über seine Halbmondbrille und ging auf sie zu, damit er nicht all zu laut sprach. Seine Stimme war warm und herzlich. Etwas, was Hermine nicht gewohnt war. Natürlich hatten ihre Eltern mit ihr in einem solchen Tonfall gesprochen. Aber ansonsten? Der Ton war nicht angemessen. Nicht, wenn jemand so Altes mit ihr sprach. Er trug keine Dienstkleidung, dementsprechend konnte es sich nicht um ein Schlammblut halten. Wieso wirkte er also so freundlich?  
"Ich nehme an, dass dies ihre erste Zeitreise ist?", erkundigte er sich und die Brünette runzelte die Stirn. "Wie bitte? Entschuldigt, aber..." Der Mann lächelte sanft und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen, welchem Hermine Folge leistete. "Ganz ruhig, Sie verbringen nicht sehr lange Zeit hier. Ich gebe Ihnen aber mit auf den Weg, dass Sie ihren brillanten Verstand behalten sollten und stellen Sie Fragen. Behalten Sie ihren Wissensdurst."  
Und da geschah es auch schon wieder, ihr wurde wieder schlecht und sie dabei zu, wie der alte Mann immer noch lächelte und ihr kurz zuwinkte, so als würde er sich von ihr verabschieden. „Und trauen sie niemandem, Miss Granger.“, mahnte er sie, wobei Hermine nun noch verwirrter war, als ohnehin schon. Sie wusste wieder nicht, was mit ihr passierte. Wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und wieder fühlte es sich so an, als würde man sie vom Boden reißen.  
Diesmal hielt die Übelkeit an und sie übergab sich. Während sich ihr Magen leerte, sah sie schließlich nur ein paar schwarzer, polierter Schuhe näher an sie Treten. Sie wusste noch nicht um wen es sich handelte, aber als sie dazu den Gehstock wahrnahm, wurde ihr schnell bewusst, dass vor ihr ihr Herr stand. Sie blickte auf, allerdings ihm nicht direkt in die Augen. Lucius Malfoy war kein Mann, der einen Blick duldete, als wäre sie ihm auf irgendeine Weise gleich gestellt. Das war sie auch bei Weitem nicht.  
"Du kleines Schlammblut, was fällt dir ein in diesen heiligen Hallen..." Seine Stimme war kalt und voller Verachtung. Anders kannte sie diese Stimme allerdings auch nicht. Sie hatte Glück, wenn er sie nicht gleich für diesen Fehltritt folterte oder umbrachte. Schnell nahm sie den Lappen zur Hand, welcher sich stets in ihrer Schürze befand und wischte, mit Hilfe von ein wenig Magie, die sie beherrschte, ihr eigenes Erbrochenes auf. Lucius Malfoy beobachtete sie dabei, bevor er seinen Gehstock zur Hand nahm, ihn auf Hermines Hand drückte und ihre Hand mit Gewalt zu einer weiteren Stelle führte. "Da hast du eine Stelle übersehen, dummes Ding." Ohne den Herren an zu sehen, putzte sie besagte Stelle. Sie wagte es sich noch nicht mal einen Schmerzlaut zu äußern. Alles was ihn auch nur ansatzweise provozieren könnte, ließ sie auf sich beruhen. Sie hatte ein Mal den Preis dafür zahlen müssen, ihm – oder besser seinem Sohn – Widerworte zu leisten. Die Folgen waren dunkle Magie und Wochen von Schmerzen. Noch immer hatte sie Narben der Bestrafung auf ihrem Rücken, welche sie vermied zu zeigen.

Es vergingen wenige Tage und Hermine machte zwei weitere Zeitreisen durch, die sie so nicht geplant hatte. Immer wieder hatten sich diese mit einer gewissen Übelkeit angekündigt und es war nur ein kleiner Trost, dass sie sich bei ihrer letzten Zeitreise nicht erneut übergeben musste. Dennoch war das Ziehen im Unterleib deutlich unangenehm.  
Noch hatte sie niemandem von ihren Ausflügen in die Vergangenheit erzählt. Wem sollte sie auch davon erzählen? Ihrem Herren gewiss nicht und auch Hannah hatte sie es verschwiegen. Sie hoffte schlicht, dass diese Zeitreisen irgendwann aufhörten und sie einfach normal ihren alltäglichen Aufgaben entgegen treten konnte. Zu Beginn hatte sie Hannah bezüglich der Zeitreisen und dieses Gens nicht glauben wollen. Doch nachdem sie das Schloss in zwei unterschiedlichen Epochen gesehen hatte, glaubte sie jedes einzelne Wort. Nur befürchtete sie, dass nicht Pansy Parkinson dazu bestimmt war in der Zeit zu reisen. Aber vielleicht war das auch alles nur ein dummer Zufall und man hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt. Einfach, um sie ein wenig zu quälen. Wundern würde es sie nicht und sie wusste selbst nicht, wie viele Zauber es eigentlich gab. Somit schien sie diese Erklärung als durchaus logisch ein zu stufen.  
Es war ihr dritter Zeitsprung, bei dem sie in der Küche des alten Gemäuers gelandet war, wo einige ihr unbekannten Kreaturen gerade ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Vielleicht waren diese Dinger einst ebenso Bedienstete, wie sie selbst. Zumindest war dies Hermines Vermutung, als sie die Geschöpfe arbeiten sah. Eine Art Mitleid regte sich in ihr, doch wusste sie, dass sie dafür nicht lange Zeit hatte. Sie war ein wenig durch das Schloss gewandert, in der Hoffnung, sie würde den alten Mann wieder sehen. Doch leider tat sie dies nicht. Überhaupt sah sie nicht Viele, die sie auf Anhieb zu erkenen schienen. Vielmehr beäugte man sie mit einem deutlich misstrauischen Blick und verwunderten Augen, so als würde sie von einem anderen Planeten stammen. Hermine konnte es den Umstehenden noch nicht Mal verübeln, immerhin passte sie so gar nicht in deren Zeit und das sah man allein an der schmutzigen Kleidung, die sie am Leib trug.  
Es dauerte diesmal um Einiges länger, bis sie in der Zeit zurück sprang und ausgerechnet Mr. Weasley, ein guter Freund des jüngeren Herrn Malfoy, hatte sie dabei gesehen. Er war deutlich erbleicht und seine schockierte Miene musterte ihr Gesicht. Nun gut, vermutlich wäre auch sie deutlich schockiert gewesen, wenn Ronald Weasley einfach ohne Vorwarnung auf ihrer Schlafstätte gelandet wäre und das so einfach Mitten aus dem Nichts.  
Ohne dass Hermine auch nur ein Wort der Erklärung abgeben konnte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt und von seinem Bett herunter gezogen. "Du kommst besser mit, Schlammblut.", zischte er und zog sie mit sich.  
Sie wehrte sich nicht, da sie doch nur zu gut wusste, was ihr bevor stand, wenn sie sich weigerte. Ronald Weasley zerrte sie über verschiedene Flure und hielt schließlich vor dem Thronsaal des dunklen Lords an. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Raum betreten, geschweige denn betreten dürfen. Schlammblütern war ein so naher Kontakt zum dunklen Lord nicht gestattet und das sollte sich wohl auch jetzt nicht so leicht ändern. Ronald hatte sie vor der Tür abgestellt und funkelte sie finster an. „Du wartest hier und wag es ja nicht zu gehen, Schlammblut!“, befahl er ihr, wobei Hermine nur den Blick zu Boden sinken ließ und langsam nickte. Als ob es aus diesem Szenario auch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gegeben hätte. Sie konnte hier nicht weg und ein schlimmer Tod würde sie ereilen, wenn sie versuchen würde zu fliehen. Natürlich gab es da noch die Möglichkeit durch die Zeit zu springen, nur war dies nicht einfach Mal eben so möglich. Sie konnte es nicht kontrollieren und so wartete sie schlicht und hoffte, dass die Übelkeit nicht einsetzen würde.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis schließlich der dunkle Lord sie persönlich sehen wollte. Hermine hatte diesen noch nie wahrhaftig gesehen, sondern stets gehört, dass er eine große und einnehmende Persönlichkeit sein solle. Jemand der ein solch kaltes Herz besaß und so mächtig war, dass er jemanden nur mit einem Blick töten könnte.  
Als man sie in den Thronsaal brachte, wagte sie es kaum aufzusehen. Dennoch wagte sie es sich flüchtig zu jenem Mann zu sehen, der nach ihr verlangt hatte. Lord Voldemort, eine blasse Gestalt, dessen Gesicht an eine Schlange erinnerte. Hinzu kam eine gewaltige Schlange, welche sich zu seinen Füßen befand und dort zu schlafen schien. Falls Schlangen überhaupt schliefen. Dahingehend war Hermine nun wirklich nicht bewandert.  
Ohne dass man sie dazu auffordern musste, hockte sie sich auf die Knie und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, von der sie sich auch nicht löste. Sie wollte diesem Mann, dessen Aura so mächtig war, nicht verärgern. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich ohnehin so vorkam, als hätte sie ihn bereits verärgert, allein mit der Tatsache, dass sie durch die Zeit sprang.  
Der dunkle Lord sah Hermine interessiert an, erhob sich von seinem goldenen Thron und kam langsam auf sie zu. "Sprich, wie ist dein Name und dein Blutstatus.", befahl er und die Brünette sah auf. "Hermine Jean Granger, Lord. Ich bin ein Schlammblut." Lord Voldemort betrachtete sie genauer. "Seid ihr euch da sicher?", wollte er wissen, was Hermine bejahte und der dunkle Lord sich an zwei seiner Todesser wandte. "Bringt das Mädchen an einen sicheren Ort und überzeugt euch von ihrer Geschichte. Sollte sie wirklich die Gesuchte sein, wird sie erneut springen.", behauptete er und damit wurde Hermine auch schon weg gebracht. Der dunkle Lord nahm wieder auf seinem goldenen Thron Platz und winkte schließlich Lucius Malfoy zu sich. "Bringt mir Miss Parkinson und Euren Sohn!", befahl er, wobei Lucius schnell nickte und davon eilte.  
Hermine wurde in einen anderen Raum geführt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut in der Zeit sprang. Als sie zurückkam, wurde sie von den beiden Todessern wieder zurück geführt und es wurde sofort berichtet, dass sie der gesuchte Zeitreisende war. Lord Voldemort betrachtete sie plötzlich ganz anders, nahezu fasziniert, während sich Ronald hinüber zu ihrem jüngeren Herren lehnte. "Das tut mir wirklich echt leid für dich. Jetzt darfst du dem Schlammblut erst Mal alles beibringen, damit sie nicht die Pläne zerstört.", hörte sie den Rothaarigen flüstern. Na wunderbar. Was sollte das denn nun wieder heißen? Als ob Draco Malfoy sofort dafür auserkoren sein würde ihr irgendetwas bei zu bringen. Zudem konnte sie sehr wohl selbstständig Dinge erledigen. Kochen, Putzen, Massieren… Soweit sie wusste, hatte sich Mrs. Malfoy dahingehend noch nie über Hermine beschwert. Das war das erste Mal, dass Hermine ihre Stimme wiederfand. "Also, wenn es nach mir geht, habe ich auch keine große Lust durch die Zeit zu hüpfen und wie soll der da mir dabei helfen?", erklärte sie und schloss kurz darauf die Augen. Törichte Hermine! Die ganze Situation war durchaus nervenaufreibend und sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie in dem Moment ihre Zunge hatte nicht hüten können. Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Gehstock in die Höhe gehoben, um nach ihr zu schlagen. Verdient hätte sie es ja. "Wie kannst du es wagen, wertloses Schlammblut!" Doch sie wurde nicht geschlagen. Der dunkle Lord selbst hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und hielt seinen eignen Anhänger von dieser Tat ab. "Na, na...", wisperte er und kam nun auf Hermine zu, nahm kurz ihr Gesicht in die Hand, um es genauer zu betrachten, bevor er sich zu seinen Anhängern drehte. "Dieser kleine... Rubin... verdient unseren größten Schutz. Ihr darf kein Leid geschehen, verstanden?" Die Anhängerschaft nickte. "Sie verdient ebenso großen Respekt, wie der Diamant. Besorgt ihr saubere Kleidung, ein Zimmer und bringt sie in Form.", erklärte er, wobei Voldemort bei der letzten Aussage den Blick von Draco Malfoy suchte, bevor Pansy sich einmischte. "Mein Herr, was ist...", doch sie wurde mit einem Wink von Voldemorts Zauberstab unterbrochen. "Schafft mir diese Lügnerin aus den Augen."


End file.
